


Steve's Birthday: The One with the Illegal Fireworks

by Mustang_Girl16



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Not yet Steve/Natasha, Part of Heaven, The laws are actually a lot more tedious, excuse my spelling, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: It's Steve's birthday and Natasha's determined to at least have a small get together, but things don't go exactly as planned.--Part of Heaven. You do not have to have read the story to read this. This takes place before the events of Heaven.





	Steve's Birthday: The One with the Illegal Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I give up. Just when I think everything's going nicely, shit hits the fan and I'm just starting to really hate it all. But at least I still have my stories!
> 
> This takes place right before the events of Heaven. Remember chapter Four when Natasha mentions spending Steve's birthday at the lake? Well I decided to elaborate on that. Ten thousand words actually. Don't ask I'm incapable of doing anything small. 
> 
> I wanted to elaborate on things and also the laws. I like making things accurate and well sorry, but most of you when you do things about Steve's birthday and fireworks, it's not accurate. Fireworks are illegal in most of New York state actually and the laws are only just changing to some counties allowing small novelty fireworks. "safe and sound ones". Hence why most of New York and New Jersey travel to Pennsylvania to get their fireworks, if we want the big ones, we have to go to Maryland, but it'll be explained in the story. Some of these laws are a little ridiculous. Seriously though chances are Steve never saw fireworks as a kid.
> 
> Anyways I had some fun with that law and yes they are real you can look them up.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters except the obviously made up ones and I own the plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You did what?!” Natasha snapped, leveling Tony with a withering glare. Tony shifted uncomfortable where he stood at the counter.

“He’s the mayor, Natasha. What was I supposed to do? Say No?”

“Yes.” Natasha answered simply.

Steve’s birthday was just five short days away and she knew the soldier was dreading it. He wasn’t particularly fond of his birthday and she understood why not being one to celebrate hers either, but she’d thought it might still be nice to do something small just the team. But, no, of course not, because once again Tony had gone ahead and agreed to something without consulting them.

The mayor of New York City wished to throw a grand part for the soldier and it had “bad idea” written all over it. As she stared down at the sample invite she already knew it would be disastrous. First of all it was a throwback theme.

Steve had confided in her eventually about his dream during Ultron and she knew this might set something off. Captain America having a breakdown in the middle of his own birthday party wouldn’t be good for anyone. Though she’s sure people would understand, it just was best to avoid any and all potential triggers.

Second, it was a _grand party._

It would be taking place at Stark Tower, but hosted by the mayor and his family. That meant lots of people. Hundreds would probably be a more accurate statement and all their eyes would be focused on Steve. While Steve would never be one for lavish parties and crowds he could still handle them. Just as long as he wasn’t the center of attention. That usually unnerved him and again, she couldn’t blame him. All those eyes watching him, most of them unfamiliar to him, and wishing him a happy birthday would unnerve anyone.

And lastly, Steve’s birthday all in all just wasn’t something he favored.

She still remembers his first birthday out of the ice. There was no party, no big fuss, but she does remember them being new partners and she wanted to at least try and be civil. She knew he had no one left, with Peggy now in a nursing home, her mind slowly detreating, she thought the guy might like some company.

Her first birthday post KGB, had been her first _real_ birthday. The only significance her birthday held in the Red Room was another year passed that she was still alive. So when Clint handed her a small box with black wrapping paper and a red bow it threw her completely through a loop. She’d never personally been given a gift before and she thought it was a trap. It wasn’t, but she still didn’t understand why he was just giving her something. When he explained it was a birthday present she was even more confused. She hadn’t even known you were supposed to get gifts on your birthday.

When she opened the box it was her gold arrow. She’d looked at him skeptically and he’d rolled his eyes explaining that while yeah okay, it was also partially a reminder of him, it was also to signify her decision in going straight. In taking a different path and following her arrow. She’d worn it every day since as a reminder, that she was the leader of her life, she had the bow and arrow and wherever she wanted it to go it went. No one else could do that, but her.

Every birthday after that she began to enjoy more and more, and while it was still a sore spot it had new life to it. Especially when the next year she’d met Laura and Cooper. With that in mind she’d picked up something small for the soldier, a movie, the Wizard of Oz to be exact, thinking she might start him off on his journey through the decades with a good classic. He’d been surprised to see her at his door, even more surprised when she’d handed him the gift, neatly wrapped in red, white and blue starred paper. He’d let her in and that was the beginning of their movie nights.

It took him a little bit to get comfortable with her presence, but he did eventually and while yes she’d said happy birthday when handing him the movie, she didn’t acknowledge it again that night. About a year later he’d confessed he didn’t enjoy his birthday, but he was still grateful for the company. That was the point, and from then on as he got more comfortable with it, she’d up the ante a little. He’d always get a new movie and some gag gift, one year it was a veteran’s hat, the last a walker.

It was fun, special in its own right and okay maybe she was more pissed at the fact that it meant she wouldn’t get to throw him a party. Either way, Tony wasn’t getting away with this.

“No, Tony. You’re going to tell him no. He’s spending it with the team, and that’s final. You know he hates being made the center of attention and really after all we’ve been through these last six months, I think its best we just keep it us and that’s it.” Tony sighed.

“I know, but it’s the _mayor._ ” Tony practically whined.

“I don’t care if it’s the Queen of England herself, you are going to call him and you are going to cancel. You will apologize, say you were unaware of the plans already made for the Captain and then back out. Now.” She kept her gaze steady, hardening the longer Tony held out.

“But it’s the mayor.” Tony emphasized again.

Long story short after about another hour or two of back and forth arguing, Tony finally gave in. Calling the mayor and explaining the situation. He wasn’t thrilled about it, but he understood that it wasn’t polite to cancel previously made plans for new ones. After hanging up Tony grumbled, pouting like a five year old before retiring to his lab.

With that finally settled she could focus on getting things set up for the soldier’s party. Last month while she and Steve had gone out wandering the grounds they’d stumbled upon a nice lake located on the property. It was beautiful and had a dock, with a small gravel road leading in from the main road itself. It was the perfect place to hold a small gathering, being secluded enough from prying eyes, but still open enough. They could drag down one of the grills and some picnic tables from the facility and have the party there.

With that in mind she started making a list of things she was going to need to get from the store. Some of it they could most certainly make, maybe do simple hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill, maybe some chicken, baked beans, pasta salad, the works. They would need a cake to. Natasha tapped the end of the pencil on her chin thinking. She knew Steve didn’t really eat sweets growing up, but also knew his mother did make a cake for him every few years when she could. She’d have to see if she could find any evidence of it and make it herself.

With that in mind Natasha set about making her plans reality.

* * *

The next day she got everyone-sans Steve of course-to gather in the common room so they could go over the plans for the party. It was early in the morning-too early-but Steve had just left for his run and she wasn’t sure they’d have another chance to discuss it as a whole before his birthday. Everyone shuffled into the room collapsing on the couch, Pietro clutching a couch pillow as he curled up against his sisters side, determined to go back to sleep.

“Natasha, its five o’clock in the morning. What gives?” Sam asked taking a seat on the floor and leaning his head on the coffee table.

“Sorry, but this is the only time we have to discuss Monday.” Everyone furrowed their brows, confused and tired.

“What’s anything got to do with Monday?” Rhodey yawned from his corner of the couch.

“Steve’s birthday.” They all made noises of remembrance nodding.

“Okay, right, but what are we doing discussing this at five in the morning on a Friday?” Sam asked again still clearly not awake.

“Because Steve’s not here and we won’t have time to discuss it later. So here’s the plan, we’re going to just have a small party with the team at the lake. Simple enough, right?” They all nodded.

“If it is that simple, then why are we discussing it?” Wanda asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Natasha tried not to frown at the girl.

“Because I’m still going to need everyone’s help setting up, running errands and all that. Between the meetings we have today and tomorrow, I won’t have as much time as I’d like so I’m counting on all of you to help me.” They all nodded deftly once again and she sighed inwardly. She was most likely going to have to explain this several times over the course of the next few days, but whatever it took…

“Okay, here’s the deal, barbeque, easy, simple, Sam do you think you can make your ribs and chicken?” Sam nodded as he started thinking about what he’d need.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Natasha smiled liking the sound of that.

“Great, Rhodey, chili.” He gave her a thumbs up in response. “Okay, next sides, but Pepper said she’d bring the pasta salad, Laura’s got the dips…okay decorations. We’re not going all out huge, but Wanda do you think you, Pietro and Vision can pick up plates, napkins, things like that?”

“I don’t see why not, but I can’t drive.” Natasha sighed. Right, those three couldn’t. She and Steve really needed to work on getting the twins permits.

“I’ll have to go to town for food, so I can drop them off at the party store.” Sam said and Natasha nodded.

“Okay great. I think that covers that. See easy.” Sam frowned.

“What about the cake?” Natasha waved him off.

“Don’t worry, I got that covered.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You sure? My mom owns a bakery you know. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to make something.” Natasha shook her head. She really wanted to do this herself for Steve, but she knew Mrs. Wilson adored him and would be willing if the need arises.

“I know, but I got it covered.”

“Hey wait, what are we going to do with Steve?” Rhodey asked, and the others looked to her now wondering the same thing.

“Yes, well Tony and Clint are going to be going on a little road trip that day to Pennsylvania and they will be taking Steve along with them.” They all looked at her skeptically not sure what to make of that.

“Do we want to know?” Sam asked and Natasha shook her head.

It wasn’t anything too bad…okay well it might be somewhat illegal. A lot illegal if they get caught. In New York it is illegal to buy, set off, or even be in possession of fireworks. At least up until last year when some counties started allowing “sparkling devices”. They were pretty and sparkled, but they weren’t real fireworks. Well Pennsylvania apparently doesn’t have this law and has even bigger fireworks. Tony and Clint’s plan is to take the day and head down a state to pick up “real” fireworks and bring them back. If it works it’ll be fine, if it doesn’t well bail money will be required. Either way it gets Steve out of the way so they can set up for the day.

“No, no you don’t.” Natasha answered simply. They all nodded and with the plan set everyone dispersed back to their rooms to get a few more hours of shut eye before it was back to the grind.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Natasha was sitting on the couch as she went over the details for tomorrow. She looked over at the clock on the wall checking the time. Clint was on his way with the kids and should be at the facility in a few hours. He’d called last night informing her that Laura was going to be hanging back with Baby Nate, who’d been fighting off an ear infection, but still wanted the kids to go. Clint’s never actually taken the kids out of state before, and normally anything they did they did as a family so for him to being bring the kids over without Laura should have some interesting results.

Besides that everything was going smoothly. She’d found the recipe for the cake Steve’s mom used to make in his trunk from the military. Only problem she came across was that it was in a recipe book that looked handmade and not in English. She’d snuck the book out and found the recipe after deciphering the many titles in the book. The only other problem was deciphering the full recipe that was written in Gaelic, and she honestly wasn’t sure if she had translated it right. It was an odd recipe, but it was the same name that much she knew and older recipes usually contained ingredients that were easily attainable to the times.

Either way she could handle it, while she didn’t really cook or bake it seemed simple as long as she followed Sarah Rogers’ surprisingly detailed instructions. Hopefully…

The elevator dinged and she looked up to see Lila and Cooper bolting out the doors and jumping onto the couch to hug her. She squeezed them tight in her arms as Clint trudged out of the elevator after them.

“Hey guys, how was the drive?” Clint frowned.

“Long. Very. Long.” Natasha chuckled at Clint’s sleepy form.

“Well I’m sure Uncle Steve will appreciate it.” Natasha said smirking as the kids dragged her attention back to them and the exciting tales of what they saw on the way.

Just as they were finishing up Steve walked into the room and just like that she was no longer the favorite. Clint snickered from where he sat at the end of couch knowingly. As the kids excitement calmed down, Clint decided to speak up. The rouse was that he was going to invite Steve along and Tony would just join them the next day. It was simple easy enough and hopefully with adding emphasis to the words “illegal” and “fireworks” Steve would go just for the sake of making sure Clint and Tony didn’t get themselves into too much trouble.

“Hey Steve, just the man I wanted to see.” Steve looked hesitantly at Clint for a moment, knowing he probably should be scared.

“Uh…okay. Why?” Clint rolled his eyes.

“Relax. Me and Tony are going down to Pennsylvania tomorrow to go pick up some fireworks you in?” Steve frowned that frown he gets when he sense something is amiss.

“I thought fireworks were illegal here?” Clint nodded.

“They are, hence why we’re going to Pennsylvania. Same laws, but they can sell the big guns just not to their own folk. I know a guy in Lancaster who makes them and you know Tony, he senses fun he hop’s on.” Steve nodded slowly, seeming to think it over. She could practically see the gears turning in his head as he thought that over.

“They won’t deny us?” Clint shook his head.

“Nope, because I’ll be buying them, and I have an Iowa license. Where it’s legal to buy most fireworks.” Clint smiled and for a moment Natasha thought Steve might not agree to go, but he sighed.

“Yeah okay.” Clint’s eyes widened in slight surprise.

“Huh, I thought that’d be harder.” Steve shrugged.

“You know they banned fireworks before I was even born right. This won’t be the first time…just out of state.” Natasha glanced at Clint who just shrugged.

“Okay, we leave tomorrow morning.” Steve nodded, in agreement.

“Wait! Can I go?” All eyes shot to Lila. Honestly it didn’t really surprise Natasha. She was most like her father out of the two eldest Barton’s. It surprised Clint sometimes that his baby girl was more like him and he still wasn’t sure he was looking forward to her becoming a teenager.

“Uhhh…sure, but we don’t tell mommy got it?” She nodded enthusiastically before asking where the bathroom was and scurrying off with her brother.

“You know when Laura finds out she’s not going to be happy.” Natasha warned him. Clint sighed.

“Yeah, but the way I see it is, she’s growing up and in a few years will hate me so I might as well take advantage of it now.” Natasha shook her head looking to Steve who held up his hands.

“Who do you think took me?” Natasha’s eyes widened slightly at his answer.

“See, s’fine.” Clint said shrugging nonchalant.

Well as long as they kept Steve distracted and didn’t get arrested it would be fine. Though she was going to have to ask Steve more about his illegal activities later.

* * *

The next morning Natasha was up and walked into the kitchen to see Steve, Clint, Tony and Lila getting ready to leave. Cooper was sitting with Wanda and Pietro at the counter as they ate bowls of cereal. Natasha walked over running her fingers through the boy’s hair.

“You not going with them?” Natasha asked Cooper. He shrugged.

“Nah, I’ve reached my travel limits.” He winked and she shook her head knowing he was probably staying behind to help.

“Alright we ready?” Tony asked and Lila started jumping up and down.

“Ready!” Tony nodded at the pintsized Barton patting her head.

“I see someone gave you sugared cereal.” She nodded smiling bright and Natasha smiled behind her mug.

“You guys be good and remember what’s the rule if you get caught?” Natasha asked, jokingly.

“I’m deaf, he’s dumb, and these two play cute.” Clint said pointing to his companions.

“I was going to say call me, but that works to.” Natasha said under her breath. He shrugged taking his phone off the counter and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Relax, we’ll be back by four. See ya.” Everyone waved as the four left for Pennsylvania. Natasha watched as the elevator doors closed before everyone got up going around and pulling out the hidden supplies.

“Alright everyone knows what they’re doing?” Natasha asked.

“Yup the meats marinating and I got the truck waiting to take down the tables.” Sam said.

“We’ve got the supplies and will take them down with Sam and Rhodey.” Wanda replied with a smile, rinsing her bowl out in the sink. Natasha nodded.

“Okay, good. Coop, you gonna go with them or stay here and help me with the cake?” Cooper gave her a funny look.

“You’re making the cake? I thought dad said you couldn’t cook?” Natasha frowned.

“Just because I don’t doesn’t mean I can’t.” Natasha replied as she walked around gather up the supplies they’d need.

With everyone knowing what they were supposed to be doing she set about getting the cake ready. Cooper opted to stay with her which didn’t surprise her since he still didn’t really know any of the others. She got a text from an unknown number stating in all caps,

_Unknown: I HAVE JUST ARRIVED ON MIDGARD LADY PEPPER SAID WE SHALL ARRIVE BY THE FIFTEENTH HOUR_

Thor.

It undoubtedly had to be Thor. She honestly hadn’t even been aware he knew of Steve’s birthday, but then again he was always talking about some guy who watched over the nine realms. So who knows, either way it was nice to know he was coming.

“So what are we doing? Making a witches brew?” Cooper asked looking at the old book she had sitting on the book stand on the counter.

“No, were making a cake.” Cooper scrunched his face skeptically.

“Why’s it not in English?”

“Because Steve’s mother wrote it in Gaelic, but I think I figured out the translations enough to get along.” Cooper nodded.

“Okay what’s first?” Natasha looked between the page and the translator she had on the tablet, squinting to make out the old cursive and native tongue.

“Says we need to cook the potatoes.” Natasha frowned looking between the book and the tablet.

“What?” Cooper asked looking up at her. “Potatoes? I thought we were making a cake?”

“We are.”

“Who on earth puts potatoes in a cake?” Natasha shrugged.

“They make potato based doughnuts so I guess you can make potato based cakes. Just find a large pot and fill it with water for me will you?” Cooper shook his head as he looked through the bottom cabinets for a pot.

“How many potatoes are we gonna need?” Cooper asked pulling out a few pots. Natasha looked at the recipe and then counted how many people they were having. A super soldier alone could probably polish this off and so could Thor, best to probably triple the recipe. It makes two cakes, so that’s probably a round one so…

“Six. No wait do eight just to be sure.” Cooper nodded going to the fridge and pulling out the potatoes.

“Wait, what type of potatoes? Like red potatoes, sweet potatoes? I mean it’s a cake shouldn’t it be sweet?” Natasha shrugged.

“It just says potatoes so just go with the regular ones.” Cooper filled the pot of water, placing the desired amount of spuds in the water filled pot and turned on the stove.

“Okay, potatoes are on to boil. Now what?” Natasha looked at the recipe.

“Okay go into the pantry and pull out the mixer for me and the attachment. It should be on the second shelf to your right.” While Cooper did that she pulled out the mixing bowls.

While they set out everything they’d need the water started boiling and not long after the potatoes were cooked. She probably should have pointed out that he was supposed to have peeled the potatoes before putting them into the water, but she’d just have to peel them now. Except they were steaming hot and had to go into the mix hot. She did her best using a set of tongs to hold the potato as she peeled the potatoes with a knife.

“Okay put six cups of sugar and six sticks of butter into the mixer and mix until smooth.”

“Okay, but uh the butters still cold.” Natasha looked at the hot potatoes and then the butter.

“Okay we just add the potatoes now then. Besides they go in after and they’ll melt the butter.”

“Do we mash ‘em first?” Natasha looked at the tablet, but sadly that was one of the words that wasn’t translating.

“Uh…either way they’ll mash so…” Cooper nodded  adding the sugar and butter along with the potatoes.

They watched the mixer struggle then smooth out as the butter melted under the heat of the potatoes. Once it was somewhat smooth, she went onto the next set of instructions. She cracked twelve eggs into a separate bowl before adding them to the mixer. It was getting very full and she wondered how she was going to fit everything. She measured out the flour, baking powder, spices, milk and chocolate carefully adding them to the bowl. They transferred the mix to a bigger bowl for hand stirring and while she did that Cooper got out the pans and greased them.

“Okay the pans are ready, but we only have three.” Cooper placed the pans next to bowl and Natasha sighed.

“We work with what we got kid so pull out the cupcake trays. We should have enough of those.” Cooper nodded and held the pans as Natasha portioned out the batter. It was…lumpier than she expected and not quite as smooth and fluffy as the recipe said it would be. But then again, maybe it was just the translation. It smelled good, so it had to taste good right? She placed them in the oven setting the timer and now all they had to do was wait….and clean because somehow they’d both managed to make a mess of Tony’s kitchen and themselves.

* * *

They were halfway to Pennsylvania and Tony could already feel the excitement bubbling. He knew Steve wasn’t stupid and most likely had an inkling of what was going on, but it was still exciting none the less. Lila was doing a fantastic job of keeping them all occupied with questions and stories as they drove. Kid was all energy and he wasn’t sure how Clint did it. He also wasn’t sure they were going the right way since the archer insisted they didn’t need the GPS, he knew where he was going. They’d already crossed the state boarder and were headed towards Philadelphia and on to Lancaster.

“Hey how far out are we?” Steve asked and Clint shrugged.

“About another hour or so, not much longer why?”

“Because I have to pee.” Came Lila’s quiet voice. It was the dreaded statement Tony knew was coming, but she hadn’t once complained the entire drive so the kid could get away with it.

“Okay sweet heart. I have to get gas anyways so we’ll pull off.”

They took the next exit towards something Tony couldn’t pronounce to save his life. He couldn’t actually pronounce half these names if he wanted to and even if he could he wouldn’t be able to without laughing. Who the hell names a place Bird-in-Hand, Blue Ball and Intercourse ? It was like the more towards the middle you get the dirtier the names get. Seriously though the kid was the only reason he wasn’t cracking jokes right now. They all hopped out of the truck so Clint could take Lila to find the bathroom and he and Steve could get gas.

“I have to admit I’m surprised.” Tony turned to Steve eye brow quirked in questioning.

“By?” Why did he ask?

“You haven’t cracked one joke even through text and you’re not complaining one bit about the distance.” _Shit._ He normally would have, but he knew this was all for the sake of giving Red time to get everything together. Tony just shrugged.

“It’s not that bad, yeah the drives long, but I’ve only been to Pennsylvania once and the little Katniss has never been outside of Kansas so why ruin it?” Steve nodded slowly, not seeming to fully buy what Tony was selling him. Clint came back out with Lila in tow, smiling bright.

“Hey, anyone else need to use the rest stop?” Steve nodded walking towards the gas station leaving the three to wait, but Tony knew that Clint was probably about to tell him something.

“He’s suspicious.” Tony said once Steve was safely inside the store.

“Well you are being uncharacteristically you. We’re somewhere called Blue Ball and you haven’t cracked one joke. I thought for sure when you saw the sign for Virginville you’d make a lewd joke to Steve.” Clint pointed out. Tony threw up his hands giving up while Lila tried to figure out the joke.

“I don’t get it.”

“Good.” Both men answered as Tony pointed to her.

“See, I’m being an example. Regardless you hear from Red?” Clint nodded.

“Yeah apparently she and Coop got the cake made, which I’m not gonna lie, Tasha can’t cook to save her life so I don’t know if we should have let her make it.” Tony cringed.

“Well maybe it won’t be that bad. Besides cooking’s not an exact science whereas baking is. Right?” Clint shrugged his face saying “you got me.” Tony looked over to see Steve coming out of the station and both men sobered up as the other came to join them.

“Anyways we got here a little faster than expected and there’s this smorgasbord place a few miles down the road. It’s in the opposite direction, but not far off and at least we can feed Cap without it looking suspicious since you pay once and then you get however much you want.” Both Steve and Tony gave Clint a weird look trying to decipher his words. “It’s a buffet.”

“Oh.” Clint rolled his eyes as they all got back into the truck.

“City people.” Lila  said shaking her head as she tried not to crack a smile.

* * *

After Natasha and Cooper finished cleaning up the kitchen she’d sent the boy off with Wanda, Pietro and Sam to go to the grocery store. She had a few things of her own to take care of and didn’t want to do those things with the others around. She had something special planned for Steve’s birthday gift and she still had to go finish it.

You see while she wasn’t particularly close with Steve-okay no she was _very_ close with Steve-she knew enough of his background to know what mattered most to him. So the week before Natasha may or may not have done some investigating of her own. In other words she went snooping in Steve’s closet. He kept his old trunk in there full of memories from his past and so when she found the old family photos she got an idea. They were dulling and deserved to be kept in something that wasn’t stuffed into a closet.

She’d also made some calls to a few local places as well as one of Bucky’s sisters who was still living-Becca-and asked her daughter to see if they might have any photos Steve wouldn’t. Becca’s daughter said she’d talk to her mother and look through the photos, they had a lot, and would get back to her. She got back to her yesterday and told her she was sending them. She got them from the mail early this morning and now just had to add them to the photobook she was putting together. As odd an hobby as it may be, she’d learned it from Laura one time when it was only Cooper and the woman was putting together one for her mother who lived in Illinois.

Anyways, the pictures came with a letter from Becca herself telling her a little bit about the photos she’d sent. Apparently the ones Natasha had found in Steve’s trunk were the ones he took with him. The rest of these were the ones Becca had packed away after Steve had gone MIA. She also stated that she had several other boxes of his things and she’d be more than happy to give them back as long as Steve came to visit. Natasha didn’t think Steve would mind it one bit.

Natasha picked up the delicate images that surprisingly had neat cursive on the back giving her a clue as to who everyone was. They varied in size and style telling her some of them were taken other places, possibly other countries. She stumbled upon one though that took her breath away. When she flipped it around it was dated with the names of the two people.

_Sorcha and Joseph 1915_

Natasha stared at the picture finding it odd. She knew the woman in the photo from seeing her in others as being Steve’s mother, but the names didn’t match and she’d never seen the man before. _But yet she had._ The shape of the face and the smile _they were Steve’s_. So this was Joseph Rogers and the photo looked as though to be a wedding photo. Neither were fairly tall in stature, but Joseph was definitely where Steve got his-well post serum anyways-build from. Both of his parents seemed happy, but she had to admit outside their names and occupations she knew nothing about them. Steve talked about his mother the most, but it was always in reference and never fully about her. Like his birthday cake and as for Joseph…Steve didn’t talk about him-ever.

She set the photo aside and picked up the others looking to see if there were any more of Joseph. There were, a lot actually, most of him and Steve though there was a change in that smile. A change she knew from seeing it on Steve, burdened, but not from them, but war. While the pictures were not the best, she could see the discolorations on his arms, _scars_ , chemical scars from gas burns. _The man had survived being gassed._ Natasha shook her head. No wonder his smile had saddened some, that’s not an easy thing to survive.

Natasha picked up the other photos organizing them and putting them in the order she wanted to place them into the book and got to work. It was fairly plain nothing eccentric. A black book with a camera on the front and dark pages with plain paper and old fashioned stickers and boarders. It was simple and understated, but she knew he’d like it. The timer went off on her phone and she stopped it getting up to go check on the cakes.

The kitchen smelled deeply of nutmeg and cardamom and she opened the oven taking out the cupcakes and setting them onto the counter. They’d have to cool before she could take them out and put the next round in so she stuck them into the freezers to help that along. While she waited she decided to call Clint and see how things were going. His phone rang and rang and went to voicemail.

_“This is Clint, you know what to do, but please don’t.”_

“Hey Clint, its Nat, just checking up to see how things are going. Give me a call back. Bye.” Natasha hung up the phone stuffing it back in her pocket, before going back into the kitchen to finish putting the cupcakes into the oven.

She put the others onto a sheet pan, and filled the pans with more liners and batter before placing them into the oven. She walked back upstairs setting the timer and going back to the photobook.

* * *

Clint, Steve, Tony and Lila walked out of the old Smorgasbord place after getting their fill and piling into the car. Tony had to admit, while it wasn’t a place he’d normally go, the food was fantastic and worth the stop.

“Okay, so everyone full?” Clint asked as they all got situated in the car.

They all nodded as Clint started up the truck. They drove for almost another hour before reaching Lancaster. Clint pulled up to an older building that looked like it was once a bustling steel mill turned factory. It looked shady as hell compared to the rest of the town, but it was also busy. Most of the cars parked were Pennsylvanian, but the rest were New York and Jersey telling him they weren’t the only ones here for their fix of fire power.

“Alright, let me do the talking and for the love of God, Tony, please don’t talk to anyone, or touch anything or look in the wrong direction.” Clint chastised before they even got out of the car.

“Seriously? Why are you acting like this is some kind of place in the hood? It’s Pennsylvania, were nearly three hours out of the city.” Clint frowned.

“This is Pennsylvania and it’s best to assume everyone in this state is carrying.” Clint pointed over to an older beat up pick-up truck and Tony saw the gun rack fully loaded full of shot guns and nodded slowly.

“Keep head down. Got it.” When Clint seemed satisfied enough they all got out of the truck, Clint taking Lila’s hand.

Tony looked around and he had to admit they looked like tourists. Clint and Lila fit in the best, but himself and Steve? Nope. They were too clean, not in the dirty I haven’t bathed in weeks, but in the sense of they looked like they wouldn’t get their hands dirty. Which wasn’t true, but they didn’t look it. They entered into the building and fireworks galore. Most of the packs were the legal stuff the residents were allowed to buy, but Clint walked right past them and up to an older gentleman in a jeans and a plaid shirt like Clint.

“How can I help you boys?” The man asked and Clint took a moment looking around scanning the options.

“Really, John? Every time?” John frowned.

“How can I help you boys?” Clint rolled his eyes leaning on the counter.

“Just looking, but I was wondering about your specials.” The man-John-smiled.

“Of course. Now was that so hard.”

“You’ve known me how long?” John shrugged, standing up and stretching, joints cracking.

“Oh I don’t know, since you bought that farm off me, you still fixing it up?” Clint smiled.

“I don’t think I’ll even be done fixing it up.” John chuckled, looking down at Lila.

“Oh good she looks like her mother.” Clint frowned.

“Ouch. That hurts, really it does.” Clint replied dryly, making John laugh.

“So what makes you come all the way to PA to buy fireworks? Seriously it’s legal in Iowa.” Clint shrugged.

“Not spending the day in Iowa, which is why we’re here. You go the good stuff still in stock?” John smiled a knowing smile, like he’d just hit the jackpot.

“Oh I’ve got a little left over. What you looking for, areal, bottle, Chinese? Maybe something you can shoot off that bow of yours?” Clint rubbed his hands together contemplative.

“Well…how about some areal and nothing over the top, the last thing we need is to draw too much attention. Also something that won’t be hard to clean up the evidence.” John nodded pointing at him.

“I got you.” John limped over to the back room and came back a few minutes later with a large box. “Alright boys and girls,” Lila smiled standing on her tip toes to see onto the counter. “We got the classics, while Mr. Money over here seems to like eccentrics you two don’t. So we got our artillery shells and Skyrockets. They’ll go up and flash with classic color and no mess like your novelties will leave behind. Then we got our traditional Roman candles and mortar’s. These you’ll want to be careful with well all of these you’ll want to be careful with. I also threw in some bottle rockets in there for you to and novelties on top so it looks legal.”

Clint nodded approvingly looking through the large box of fireworks.

“John, you never cease to amaze.” John smirked.

“Just do me a favor and keep this our secret and I’ll continue to amaze.” Clint chuckled shaking his hand, a wad of cash stuffed in between.

“You got it.”

The men left the stand with their contraband goodies and got back into the truck. Clint shot Natasha a text giving her a thumbs up to let her know they’d gotten what they needed and were on their way back. Lila was keeping up the conversation chatting away with Tony and Steve as Clint drove. They were halfway to the border when suddenly there was a cop behind him, lights flashing.

“Uh…Clint…” Tony turned his attention back to the archer as he pulled off to the side of the road, a county sheriff’s car pulling up behind him.

“Shit.” Clint cursed under his breath as he pulled out his wallet and Tony handed him the registration. The officer knocked on the window and Clint rolled it down smiling. “Afternoon, officer what seems to be the problem?”

The officer, a stout man a little shorter than Clint himself, stared back almost coldly through his old aviators.

“License and registration.” Clint handed over the documents to the officer as the man walked back to his car, but something caught his eye and he walked back to Clint. “Sir, where are you headed today?”

Clint didn’t hesitate, though he knew the officer had seen the box in the back.

“Heading back home sir.” He hummed.

“See you boys stopped at one of our stands, where exactly might home be?” _Shit._ Clint kept his expression calm.

“Iowa.” He knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say.

“You drove, fifteen hours from Iowa to buy fireworks? Last I checked they had even laxer laws than PA. Not to mention your truck has New York plates so how’s about we take a look in that there box?” Clint saw another Sheriff’s department curser pull up and he knew they were screwed.

“Daddy…” Clint looked back and smiled at Lila before getting out of the car.

He followed the officer who started sifting through the box. He started laughing heartedly pulling out the contraband and clicked his tongue.

“Well, well, well, so you boys wanna tell me why you’re headed to New York, have New York plates, but not going to New York?” Clint looked over his shoulder to see Tony and Steve had gotten out of the car and so had the other officers.

“Just had to drop off my daughter with her mom.” Clint said easily, it was a simple lie right? _Nope._

“Boys I may be old, but I ain’t stupid. How’s about we take a trip down to the station?” Clint looked back to Tony and Steve who both shared the same look in their eyes. Fear.

_Natasha was going to kill him._

* * *

Natasha stood in the kitchen finishing off the batches of cupcakes with the chocolate icing recipe that went with the cake. They smelled good, but Natasha was a little worried. They were a little harder than she’d expected, but she had put them in the freezer, so they were most likely still frozen. Either way she’d followed the recipe so they couldn’t have turned out that bad.

She heard her phone buzz and saw a thumbs up from Clint. Good, they were right on schedule. Once Natasha was finished up here, she was going to head down to the lake to help everyone with the set up.

She placed the cupcakes into disposable tinfoil trays covering them and placing them with the rest of the premade food that needed to go down to the lake. She’d take them down with her after she came back from setting up so that they didn’t leave the food laying around for too long. She picked up the bag containing table cloths and table decorations along with disposable trash cans before heading out.

It was about a half hour to the lake and when she arrived the team had already gotten the tables set up along with, seats, grills, buffet tables and Wanda and Cooper were working on the fire pit. Everything was coming together nicely and she felt herself getting a little anxious. It was the good kind of anxious an excited anxious that comes from throwing one of your best friends a birthday party.

She got out of the car and walked over to where the others were setting down her bag on the table. “How’s everything going on this end?”

Sam smiled looking around as he cleaned and prepped the smoker.

“I gotta say Natasha this was a really good idea.” Natasha smiled, tilting her head to the side.

“Well of course it is, I came up with it after all.” Sam chuckled, slipping on his “kiss the Avenger” apron. She suppressed the laugh turning around and taking out the table cloths.

“So have you heard from the guys?” She heard Sam asked from behind her.

“Yeah, Clint texted before I left letting me know they were on their way back, so we should be fully ready to go by the time they get back.” Wanda smiled coming up to her and taking one of the blue plastic table cloths to unwrap.

“Well, we’ll be ready for them. Rhodey’s on his way with Vision and Pietro ran to the store to get us some Tike torches, to help keep the mosquito’s away, and after that all we really have to do is finish the decorations.” Natasha couldn’t help, but notice the little glint of light in Wanda’s eyes. The girl was actually having fun with everything and it was nice to see her relaxing as opposed to stressing out over her powers and keeping her control.

With that in mind Natasha helped Wanda get the decorations out of the car and put up. They had a red, white and blue “Happy Birthday” banner that they hung between two poles in the ground with streamers wrapped around them. They put up the frilly balloon weights on the tables, waiting till the last minutes so the balloons didn’t deflate in the heat, and set out noise makers, clappers, and boxes of glow sticks. They decorated the dock with lanterns and red, white and blue fairy lights. Over by the tables they had set up the Tike torches Pietro had brought back and by the fire pit they put up plastic lounge chairs and stacked up some firewood, also lining the tree line with fairy lights.

All in all it was a simple set up, but still fun and inviting. Natasha smiled a little proud of herself and the team for setting everything up. After everything Steve’s been through he deserves this and oh so much more. She pulled out her phone checking the time, they had at little over an hour till Clint, Tony, and Steve would be back so she needed to get back and get changed for the party as well as pick up the last of the things they needed to bring down before party time.

* * *

Natasha was going to kill him. Laura was going to kill him. He was going to kill him.

Clint, Tony, and Steve sat in a row of old wooden chairs chained to each other by hand cuffs as they waited in the county sheriff’s office. Lila was seated across from them with her arms crossed staring back at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call mommy or aunty Nat?” Lila asked for the fourth time since they arrived at the station.

“No, it’s fine. They’re just over reacting. It’s the beginning of the month which means they’re trying to meet their deadline for tickets and arrests.” Lila huffed sitting back in her seat clearly not liking her father’s decision. In truth Clint didn’t like it either, but there was no way in hell he was pulling on that string yet.

“Well then, what do you suppose we do?” Tony hissed from his seat next to Clint. Clint pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think.

They’d been there for almost an hour now and Clint knew Natasha would be expecting them back soon. He wracked he brain trying to figure out the charges they could press. He’d without a doubt tried smuggling illegal fireworks into New York. Was going fairly over the speed limit, but otherwise he didn’t see anything else they could get caught for and it was a first offense so they’d most likely just be banned from the state or something and fined. Hopefully.

“Alright boys…” They looked up to see the officer from earlier who’d pulled them over-Norwood-Clint noted.

“Look sir, I’m sure there’s not a reason we can’t figure this out.” Tony started and Clint had to suppress the urge to slap a hand over Tony’s mouth. “You checked our licenses and you have to know who we are-”

“Exactly who would you be?” Tony frowned staring back at the other man in disbelief.

“I’m Tony Stark, he’s Steve Rogers as in Captain America.” Norwood laughed heartily along with another officer.

“He thinks their Avengers!” The other man laughed with him. “Sure and he’s the one with the bow and your little girls Black Widow.”

The men and Lila frowned deeply.

“Were serious.” That only seemed to make them laugh more and Clint groaned sitting back in his chair. Of course they’d find the only people in the world who didn’t recognize them, then again why would Hawkeye, Iron Man and Captain America be buying illegal fireworks in Pennsylvania?

“Look you may share names with the Avengers, but you license Mr. Stark-” He said pointing to Tony. “Expired and is for California and you blondie, if you really are Captain America then why is your date of birth listed as 1984? Aren’t you supposed to be a hundred? Not to mention the fact that there’s very little on you or you spikey.”

 _Well shit._ He’d forgotten that little detail.

“Regardless though, they aren’t fakes. Here’s the deal boys, you all have no previous upsets here in PA and none with illegal fireworks, so you’re only getting a fine.” The men breathed a sigh of relief, but it was only short lived. “However…you were also going nearly thirty miles over the speed limit _and_ had a child under age without a booster seat  in the car, not to mention none of you expect the child was wearing a seat belt.”

Clint looked back at the man in disbelief. Okay so he was going _way_ over the speed limit and he had illegal fireworks, but Lila was seven years old, she didn’t need a booster and really a seat belt? Man they were stretching today.

“My daughters seven she doesn’t need a booster.” Clint countered. Norwood raised an eyebrow condescendingly.

“In Iowa she may be of age, but not in New York, or PA.” The truck was in his name, but it wasn’t registered in Iowa…Well he just got worst father of the year.

“Okay…but we mainly live in Iowa. I only have the truck here from when I’m in the state.”

“Uh-huh” The officer nodded slowly looking over to Lila who was sitting contently. Laura was going to murder him for this. No doubt in his mind. “Sweet heart, is this true?”

“Seriously?” Tony murmured and both he and Steve elbowed him. Lila looked up with tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t arrest my daddy and uncles. Mommy’s really sick and she’s being treated in New York and well she’s always loved fireworks…we just…we just wanted to make it special.” Lila really began crying now and Clint was a little taken back by the display, so was Norwood.

Especially when Lila clung to his leg pleading with him to not arrest them. The two officers were flustered especially as the display started drawing attention to the men. Norwood patted her head awkwardly trying to pry the little girl off his leg and keep her from making a scene.

“Okay, okay…just calm down no one’s getting arrested.” Lila looked up at him big brown eyes.

“Really.” He looked back over to the three guilty men and they all sobered real quickly.

“I’ll take the charges away for the fireworks and seat belts, but the speeding ticket stays. You can keep the legal ones, but if I ever catch sight of any of you in my county again I won’t be so forgiving. Get them out of my station.” Norwood ordered the other officer who nodded un-cuffing the men and scurrying off to fix their charges.

All three men looked back to Lila whose eyes had stopped spilling tears. She shook her head at them, a little smirk stretching across her lips.

“And that’s how you get out of a speeding ticket. Or well most tickets.” Steve and Tony stared at Lila before turning to look at Clint.

“Do I even want to know?” Clint asked his daughter who shrugged.

“I’m cute, I’m little and as Aunty Nat likes to say I could get away with murder with my eyes alone. Whatever that means.” Lila shrugged skipping over to the where the officer was getting their paperwork filled out at the front desk with all three men staring with slight fear in her eyes.

“Huh…maybe she should spend a little less time with Aunty Nat.” Tony said looking at Clint who just nodded slowly.

“As much as I’d like to blame that on Nat…sadly she is my child.” Clint got up heading in the direction of his daughter leaving Steve and Tony to process that.

“Did we just get bailed out by a seven year old?” Steve asked Tony who just shook his head shrugging.

“Don’t question it, come on, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

* * *

Natasha stared back down at her phone seeing the time. _They should have been back by now._ Why weren’t they back? She’d already tried calling all three men, but nothing. None of them were answering and Natasha was getting a little nervous. Pepper had already arrived with Thor, Jane and Darcy as well as Maria. Everyone was here except Clint, Tony and Steve and she had this nagging feeling that something went wrong. She knew she shouldn’t have let them go across state lines.

“Where are they?” Pepper asked coming up behind her. Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

“I don’t know, but none of them are answering their phones. If this goes on any longer I’m sending out Sam and Rhodey.” Pepper nodded knowing while the guys could be a pain communications wise at times, they knew this was important.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Pepper said taking a sip of her wine. As to whether that was meant to reassure Natasha or herself she didn’t know.

Natasha checked her phone one more time before she heard the sound of a deasil truck pulling up. _Thank God._

“They’re here!” Natasha yelled back to the others who all looked relieved.

They gathered under the sign and waited for them to walk down the small path from the lot to the lake before yelling happy birthday. Sadly it wasn’t them.

“Uh…Hi.” Rhodey waved at them with Vision carrying a pot of chili. She’d been so worried about figuring out where the guys were she hadn’t even noticed Rhodey and Vision were still out. She sighed running a hand through her hair.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Sam said once again trying to reassure her. _It wasn’t working_. Rhodey was about to ask what was going on when her phone buzzed. She reached into her back pocket pulling out her phone to see a text from Clint.

_Clint: Long story, were fine, but were gonna be a little later than planned. I’ll explain everything when we get there._

Natasha read and reread the message several times trying to figure out what on earth could have delayed them so long. A sense of dread overcame her, but she shook herself of it, because they were coming and that was the important part.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Clint was pulling the truck up to…the lake? Steve looked out the window and sure enough they were at the lake. _She was planning something._ The guys got out of the car and Steve followed suit helping Lila out.

“So…you’ve picked up on what’s going on haven’t you?” Clint asked him and he nodded making the other man cringe.

“Well…can’t say we didn’t try.” Tony said slapping Clint on the back before going around back to pick up what was left of the fireworks the cops let them keep.

Lila tugged on his arm and Steve let her lead him down the path to the beach. He smiled seeing the banner hung up and hearing people laughing and splashing in the water.

“We’re back!” Lila shouted, letting go of Steve’s hand and running up to Natasha. “You’ll never guess what happened!” Lila started excitedly. “We got arrested! And then they tried to pin some really silly things on us-”

Clint quickly came up behind his daughter covering her mouth and smiling guilty at Natasha. She was _pissed_ and Steve could only imagine Laura’s face when she found out.

“You got arrested?” Natasha asked tightly. Tony set the boxes down holding up a hand.

“Technically, we took a ride.” Natasha rolled her eyes knowing that was only the least of it.

“But, everything’s fine. No charges are being pressed and look! The young one must have liked us because he let us keep some of the mortars.” Natasha nodded slowly tight lipped, but her expression softened when she saw him.

“Happy Birthday.” She said casually and he laughed wrapping her up in a hug.

“You didn’t have to.” He told her knowing she probably went through hell to get this done and they nearly messed it all up. She smiled more when they separated, chuckling.

“You deserve it, but I should have known better than to think sending you three to go get fireworks would go smoothly.” He laughed heartily at her, because yeah, nothings ever that simple.

“No, but still…” He smiled at her softly and she tucked her hair behind her ear, clapping her hands together and looking behind her.

“Well now that you’re here-”

“FOOD!” Sam shouted over her, more than happy to finally be able to eat. Steve slung his arm around her as everyone rushed Sam unable to wait any longer for food.

Despite the past year and its events and getting arrested, this had to be one of the best birthday’s he’s ever had. The fact alone that Natasha was the one to go through all the trouble of trying to make it special meant more to him than she’d ever know. Even then it just kept getting better as he was hit with a very familiar scent, one he hadn’t smelled since he was a kid.

“Is that what I think it is?” He asked her and she smirked.

“I may have done some snooping, but it was all in the name of making this a fantastic birthday.” He smiled brightly shaking his head knowing exactly what she was referring too. She was good at covering her tracts, but he’d noticed.

“I didn’t think you could cook.” She smacked his arm playfully.

“I normally shy away, but once I translated the recipe it was easy. Right Coop.” Cooper shrugged.

“I just did what she told me.” Natasha rolled her eyes as they lit the candles and started singing. He always got shy when people did this, but he blew out the candles before he lost his nerve and everyone took a cupcake sniffing it suspiciously.

“What is it?” Tony asked eyeing the cupcake like it was going to kill him.

“Chocolate Potato cake…I don’t know he likes it so don’t complain.” Natasha nearly scolded clearly still upset about earlier. He held up his hands in defense and joined the others as they took a bite.

Okay…note to self, Natasha cannot cook.

“Is it supposed to taste like this?” Clint asked, trying not to seem too disgusted, but even he couldn’t hide his distaste.

“Nope.” Steve said Natasha cringed tasting it for herself before spitting the rest into a napkin the others following suit.

“Oh God! I don’t get it I followed the recipe to a tee.” Natasha said swallowing a gulp of water and handing it to him.

“That’s okay. It’s appreciated none the less.” Steve said trying to cheer her up.

“Yeah, but uh, how about no more kitchen experiments, yeah?” Clint said jokingly earning him a cupcake in the face. He sputtered having not expected that as they laughed heartily. “Oh it’s on.”

Clint aimed to throw, but Natasha was much faster ducking, and taking him with her so that it hit Tony. Next thing Steve knew they were in an all-out cupcake war, everyone laughing and squealing as they ducked for cover to aim.

It was a few hours later, when everyone’s calmed, they’re sitting by the fire when Tony declares it’s time to have some fun. Getting up with Clint and the kids to set up some off the fireworks. He watches them idly from where he’s sitting content to let them have their fun, when Natasha comes up next to him sitting down.

“Happy Birthday, soldier.” She hands him a thick red, white and blue wrapped package and he takes it in his hands. It’s heavier than a movie he usually gets and he can feel the dips in the sides as he goes to open it. Everyone’s gone towards the dock to watch the display of fire and lights leaving the two of them in slight privacy. He can see she’s a little anxious as he starts to unwrap the gift, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. When he finally gets the paper off he’s taken aback a little bit.

_A book._

It’s not her usually gift for him and he knows it must really be something if her legs bouncing slightly. She rarely lets her emotions show so he takes a moment to remember it, remember this, her trusting him with them, before opening the book. There’s no title just a picture of an old fashioned camera, but when he opens the cover his breath catches in his throat at the old black and white of his parents, one he’d lost years ago.

“Where did you find this?” Steve asks her looking up briefly to see she’s biting her lip, a little nervous.

“Becca Barnes…or well her and her daughter. They say high by the way, but…you have them always packed away and I thought you should have them in something other than a shoe box.” Natasha explained, still a little unsure of herself. “Do you like it?”

Steve flipped through the pages of his childhood and through the years, even up till now. He stops seeing the one of them, beat up and bruised after a mission, one of their first. Fury had asked for confirmation that they were both alive and she’d sent him that. Both of them tired and slightly annoyed, still trying to figure each other out. After that it became something of a habit to send Fury “confirmation” photos after a mission. He smiled taking a shaky breath and looking up at her.

“I love it. Thank you.” _I love you._ Natasha smiled and it was so genuine and happy that he pulled her in for another hug kissing her cheek.

There was no doubt about it now. He’d thought about the possibility of it before, but now he really knew it…He loved her and he couldn’t help thinking that she might just love him to. Especially when she didn’t pull away from his embrace relaxing into him as he flipped through the pictures laughing at the memories only faintly registering the boom and pop of the fireworks being set off on the dock.

They only broke apart at the sound of Tony and Clint screaming and jumping into the lake as a bolt of lightning hit the dock setting off the remaining fireworks. Steve grabbed her ducking as the darkness was ignited into bright colored lights. He looked down at Natasha to see her smiling shaking her head, making him smile along with her. The only thought going through his head,

_God I love her._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's really loud half the people I'm with are drunk so i'm slightly distracted.
> 
> Anyways...Tidbits: The Chocolate Potato cake is real, but I've never made so don't ask me how it tastes. 
> 
> Those are actual places in PA. I kid you not it gets more perverted the more towards central PA you get. I kid you not, I can give you directions to those places with a straight face. I've been conditioned.
> 
> Also my theory for the arrow necklace.
> 
> The photobook idea came from my mom, who made one for her mother on mothers day. Sorcha is actually the Irish version of Sarah. As it turns out they mean the same thing, so a lot of women who came over to the US changed their name to Sarah to sound more American.
> 
> Steve's dad most likely survived the mustard gas, but died later of late affects. Hence the scars and also I will try and expanded on it later. It's like this head cannon of mine.
> 
> Also we have weird laws in PA and I know how the cops work. Where they sit, but they're fairly lenient on some things like swerving especially coming out of winter because they know your most likely dogging a pothole. But you occasionally get that grumpy one who doesn't lean, but they hate upsetting kids.
> 
> Also another head cannon of mine is Natasha forcing Steve to take "after mission photos."
> 
> Anyways let me know what you guys think! Happy 4th of July and Happy Birthday Steve Rogers!


End file.
